Auld Lang Syne
by Athena mou
Summary: New Year's Fic! Pete and Myka are on a case in New York City on New Year's Eve. HG Wells is plotting something, unbeknownst to the two agents. Myka/HG established relationship. NC-17 rating.


**Rating:** NC-17  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>season 2  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I did own the rights to these lovely ladies they would have a lot more fun – trust me.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Pete and Myka are on a case in New York City on New Year's Eve. HG Wells is plotting something, unbeknownst to the two agents. Established relationship.

*** WARNING *** **Do Not Read at Work****!** *** WARNING ***

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Auld Lang Syne**

Myka Bering was fuming. For the first time ever she actually hated her job. She shot her partner a dirty look as he blew the screeching streamer at her again.

"Pete, for god's sake, focus!" she hissed.

"Lighten up Myka. It's New Year's Eve, try to blend in," he said cheerfully and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I know perfectly well what day it is," she muttered. "And I also remember my plans for tonight," she added more to herself than to Pete.

Pete sighed as he heard the last softly spoken words. "I'm sorry Mykes. I'm sure that you'll be together next year."

Myka made a huffing sound and folded her arms. She glanced around the room which was filled with partying people. Somewhere in that sea of people was someone with an artifact. The ping had been extremely high and it had centered right here, at the Marriott Marquis hotel at Times Square, New York City. And really, what better place to use a device that could stop time than on New Year's Eve at the epicenter for the United States east coast countdown? Myka glanced at the time. It was only 11:15 so he, or she, would probably not strike for a while. She elbowed Pete.

"I'm going to mingle for a while. I'll take the left side of the room if you take the right," she said and left before he could answer.

"Sure Myka," he said to her back.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helena G. Wells grinned as she held up the item for inspection. It was perfect. She had been so pleased when she had found it in her secret storage room in the Wells' Paris estate. She turned it over and inspected the back. Everything was intact. She fiddled with one of the buttons, but then put it down. She certainly didn't want to damage it before she could use it tonight. She glanced at the time, 6:30 PM. She smiled as she anticipated the reaction to her using this item from the past. Oh, the potentials it had. She grinned evilly.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka's mood deteriorated by the minute. She leaned against the wall, surveying the room. Suddenly she saw a woman with long dark hair. Her pulse started beating faster. Could it be? No, it would be impossible. She was in Europe. As if on autopilot her feet started to move in the direction of the woman. She lost her a couple of times in the sea of people. Finally she was within arm's reach. She put her hand on her shoulder.

"Helena?"

The woman turned around and her blue eyes landed on Myka. She smiled at her. "No," she said and her eyes twinkled. "Perhaps I can keep you company until this lucky Helena shows up?" she teased.

Myka smiled and let her hand drop from the woman's shoulder. "That's a very tempting offer, but unfortunately I'm working tonight. Perhaps some other time?"

The woman grinned and quickly kissed Myka on the cheek. "I'm in room 4512 it you don't have any plans later," she whispered in her ear.

Myka's cheeks turned pink. She nodded and quickly said her goodbye.

She cursed her luck and her obsession with HG Wells. Why was it that she couldn't even for one night, when she was supposed to be focused on work, damn it, get HG out of her mind? She was so deep in thought she didn't see the server and therefore bumped right into her.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered and steadied the woman's arm.

"Champagne?" a familiar British voice said in a teasing tone.

Myka's head snapped up. She gaped and then grinned as she found herself face to face with a smiling Helena.

"How? When?" Myka was speechless. "What are you doing here?" she asked, still grinning from ear to ear.

Helena smiled and took the two champagne flutes from the tray. She handed one to Myka and raised hers in a toast. "Nothing in the world would keep me away from you my darling on New Year's Eve."

Myka tilted her head and looked at Helena in amazement. "I don't know how you did it, but I'm so very glad that you're here." She tapped her glass against Helena's and raised it as their eyes met over the rim of the glasses.

Myka started when her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She whipped it out. _Pete_. "Yes?" she snapped.

"I got him. Artifact snagged and bagged. I'm handing him over to the cops."

"Great job Pete," Myka said and smiled at Helena. "Where are you?"

"Tables and chairs closet on the meeting room floor above you."

"We'll be right there," Myka said quickly.

"We?" Pete said confused, but she had already hung up.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"HG?" Pete said surprised and grinned at her. "I thought you were in Paris."

Helena smiled mysteriously and nodded. "I was. I had some last minute business I had to take care of there. It's all sorted now."

Pete nodded and then turned to answer a question from the NYPD police officer behind him. He nodded in confirmation to the question, and the suspect was hauled away. He rubbed his hands together and turned back to Helena and Myka.

"So, now business has been taken care of. Let's party!"

Myka rolled her eyes.

"What a marvelous idea," Helena said with a soft chuckle. "I think this calls for Champagne."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka shot Helena a quick glance as the expensive Champagne was presented to her before poured into three flutes and then placed in a standing ice bucket.

"Life is too short for cheap Champagne," Helena said and winked at her. "Cheers!"

Myka raised her glass in a toast. "Cheers!"

Pete grabbed some hats and streamers from a nearby table and with some clever convincing soon had both of his fellow agents donned in party hats. He grinned at the disapproving look from Helena. Ignoring her he blew his streamer into Myka's ear. She swatted at him.

"Pete for God's sake, stop it!" she growled. He just grinned. Then he spotted a group of young women behind her who seemed to be having a private party.

"Later ladies. Need to show off my moves before the year is over."

Myka shook her head.

"Darling." Helena's voice whispered so softly in her ear, made her forget all about Pete as she turned and looked into her dark eyes. "I am so glad that I could be with you tonight."

"Oh Helena," Myka said and smiled at her.

"I had hoped to bring you to Paris to celebrate the New Year and other things, but obviously that wasn't meant to be."

That comment peaked Myka's interest. "Why Paris?"

Helena smirked. "I have a house there. I'd hoped to show you Paris."

"You have a house? In Paris?" Myka said and gaped.

Helena nodded. "It used to belong to my great-aunt. She left it to me when she passed away. I knew that it probably would be difficult for me to regain my house in London, so I arranged for the Paris house to be handled by my French lawyer. Thanks to the Regents all the paperwork has been sorted out, and it is now mine again."

Myka was blown away by this new information. "Wow," she whispered.

"Would you consider visiting Paris with me sometime?'

Myka laughed. "Are you serious? Of course I would."

Helena grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "I picked up a few things while I was there. I hope you'll like them," she whispered in Myka's ear.

Myka shivered. She knew that tone of voice well. Helena was up to something.

"Oh and darling, I checked you out of your room."

"What?" Myka said confused.

Helena pulled out a key card from her pocket. "Here you go. I had them move your things to my room. Trust me, it's much nicer," she said and winked.

"Okay," Myka said a little confused. "So where are we staying now?"

"In a suite on the 48th floor."

Myka stared at her. "A suite? At the Marquis? On New Year's Eve? Artie will never pay for that!"

Helena nodded. "Probably not, but it doesn't matter. I'm paying for it."

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how much money that is?"

Helena chuckled. "As a matter of fact I do."

Myka made a face at her.

As Helena reached for the Champagne bottle her jacket opened a bit more giving Myka a clear view of what she was wearing underneath.

"Helena," she hissed. "Close your jacket."

Helena grinned and slowly slipped the bottle back in the ice bucket. "You don't like it?"

Myka turned bright red. "That's not the point. The point is, everyone else can see… that," she said and pulled Helena's silver-blue jacket together to hide the black corset she was wearing underneath.

"Oh, darling," Helena purred. "I like when you get all possessive." She quickly brushed her lips against Myka's.

"God Helena," Myka whispered and her hands trembled slightly, losing their grip on the lapels of Helena's jacket.

"Come darling, let's find our table." She signaled one of the waiters over to carry the ice bucket.

Myka frowned and followed her. She was again flabbergasted when Helena stopped by a small cocktail round by the windows. It had a reserved sign and a number on it which Helena ignored as she took a seat. "Come on darling, have a seat," she said and smiled at Myka.

Myka shook herself out of her initial shock. "Helena, someone paid for this table," she hissed.

Helena chuckled. "I know. I did. Quite a lot too."

"Are you insane?" Myka blurted out. "These tables cost almost $2,000."

Helena smiled and nodded. "But it's so worth it, don't you think?" she said and nodded towards the window and the view below.

Myka took a sip of her Champagne trying to sort out her thoughts. She knew Helena was wealthy, but this was ridiculous. She glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and startled when she realized that Helena had been watching her.

"Have I upset you?" Helena asked softly.

Myka shook her head. "Just surprised me. Champagne, expensive hotel suites, houses in Paris, it's just a bit much to take in. I'm not used to this kind of lifestyle."

Helena sighed softly and put her glass down. She took Myka's hand in hers. "Darling, I have no one else to spend my money on but you. It gives me a lot of pleasure to give you pleasure. I know that you love me for who I am, and not for my money. That means a lot to me. Probably more than you'll ever know."

Myka squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. I love all of this. It's just that my rational mind has a bit of a hard time taking it all in. In just a few hours you've spent thousands of dollars like it was nothing. I could never do that, mainly because I don't have that kind of money, but maybe even more so because the idea is just too unfamiliar to me."

Helena nodded. "Don't worry about tonight. It did not have much impact on my bank account," she said and smiled at Myka. She picked up her glass again. "Can we please forget about money for tonight and just enjoy being together?" she asked softly.

Myka smiled and raised her glass. "To us."

Helena sipped her drink while looking Myka deep in the eyes. She raised her glass one more time before putting it down.

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion behind them and people pressed closer. Helena took Myka's hand and they moved around in front of the table, facing the window. It was less than five minutes to midnight.

"Myka!"

Myka turned in the direction of Pete's voice. "Over here." She saw him weave through the crowd until he was right by her side. He glanced at the table and then at Helena. "Wow," was all he could manage.

"TEN, NINE…" The crowd started the countdown. Helena pulled Myka closer and looked her in the eyes as they joined in.

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The roar from the crowd surrounded them, but Myka didn't really notice as Helena's lips found hers. She wrapped her arms around Helena's neck leaning into her.

Helena finally pulled back, her arms still around Myka's waist. "Happy New Year darling," she said softly. Around them people were cheering and hugging to the tune of Auld Lang Syne. The cheering quickly turned to singing as people swayed arm in arm to the music. They both chimed in and Myka grabbed Pete's arm pulling him closer.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka sipped her Champagne as she watched Pete on the dance floor. The song ended and a slower one started. She smirked as she saw Pete pull his beautiful dance partner closer.

"Would you like to dance darling?" Helena asked softly.

Myka smiled at her and nodded. She took Helena's hand and followed her onto the dance floor. She loved dancing with Helena. She was a great dancer, and she knew how to lead. The crowded dance floor didn't allow for much more than slow swaying to the music so Myka wrapped her arms around Helena's neck when she felt slender arms circle her waist. She brushed her lips against the soft skin right below Helena's ear and felt her shiver.

"Darling, would you be very disappointed if I whisk you away from here? I suddenly have this urge to be alone with you," Helena whispered in her ear.

Myka swallowed. "I want that too."

Helena steered her off the dance floor, stopping momentarily to let Pete know that they were leaving and that he could have the table and any leftover Champagne.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Helena held Myka's hands as they silently rode the elevator to the 48th floor. Leading her down the deserted hotel hallway she finally stopped and using her key card let them into the suite. Helena turned and took Myka's other hand too and walked backwards while smiling at her.

"Happy New Year my sweet darling," she said and pulled Myka into her arms for a kiss. The kiss that had been intended to be short ended up lasting for several minutes leaving both of them quite out of breath. Helena finally pulled away. She nodded in approval as she noticed the Champagne on ice she had ordered earlier. She turned on some soft music and pulled the bottle out of the ice bucket. She expertly slipped off the wrapping and cage and then grabbed the pristine white napkin and put it over the cork as she slowly worked it out of the bottle. It popped open with a faint pop and a little smoke came out when she removed the cork and napkin. She poured them each a glass and then slipped the bottle back in the ice bucket.

"Here you go darling. Happy New Year," she said and handed a glass to Myka.

Myka grinned and titled her head. "As always, you're full of surprises."

Helena winked at her. "And I haven't even really started," she purred. She walked closer, invading Myka's personal space. She ran a finger down the opening of Myka's shirt until she reached the first button. Working the button with nimble finger she soon had it open, allowing her finger to slide down further. She sighed as she felt soft warm silk under her fingertips.

"Darling, this shirt needs to come off _now_."

Myka put her glass down behind her and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She let it hang loose and smiled at Helena. "Better?"

Helena grinned. "Much better." She leaned forward and placed a kiss between Myka's breasts enjoying the soft sigh it caused. She nuzzled her breasts for a moment and then gently bit down on Myka's nipple. She yelped in surprise. "Take it off," Helena said without looking at her. She took a step away and turned her back at Myka, leisurely sipping her Champagne. "Take it all off."

Myka shivered a little at the commanding tone in Helena's voice. She slipped the shirt off her shoulders and started to unbutton her pants. Helena was still not looking at her. She put her pants on a chair and looked at Helena's back.

"All of it." Helena said a bit more assertive than before.

Myka swallowed and started to remove her bra. She dropped it on top of her clothes on the chair still watching Helena's back. She put her hands inside her panties and started to push them down.

"Stop," Helena's voice startled her and she froze. She watched as Helena slowly turned around. "Proceed," she purred and raised the glass to her lips again.

Myka's fingers trembled slightly as she slipped her panties off. The look in Helena's eyes was almost predatory. Pulling herself together she stood tall in front of Helena, challenging her with her eyes. Helena moved closer, and for the first time Myka actually got a good look at what she was wearing. She was in a black skirt, and silky nylons covered her shapely legs. She could see the red sole of the expensive high heels as Helena slowly approached. She noticed that Helena had unbuttoned her jacket revealing more of the black corset she wore underneath. Myka reached out to touch her, but Helena pulled away.

"Ah, ah, not yet darling," she said and gently slapped her fingers away.

Myka swallowed and remained still as Helena circled her, only to come to stand in front of her.

"You are so beautiful," she said and kissed her. Myka whimpered and pushed against her. Then Helena pulled away. She sipped her Champagne and smiled at Myka as she leaned down, achingly slowly so Myka would be aware of what her intention was. Her lips separated before closing around a rosy nipple.

"Oh god!" Myka cried out when she felt the incredible combination of Helena's soft lips and the cold stinging bubbles from the Champagne against her nipple.

Helena sucked hard on the nipple before she swallowed the Champagne and moved away.

"You liked that?" she purred.

"Yes," Myka said her voice a little hoarse.

"I thought you would." She leaned closer and ran the tip of her tongue along the shell of Myka's ear. "Undress me darling."

Myka didn't have to be asked twice. She reached for the jacket but Helena shook her head.

"Skirt first my sweet."

Myka wrapped her arms around her and unzipped the skirt. It looked like it had been made for Helena, it fit her so well. She let it fall to the floor and Helena stepped out of it. Standing absolutely still she waited for Myka's reaction.

Myka's hand trembled as she ran her fingers down the corset and over Helena's hips. She traced the strap that attached the silk stockings to the garter belt and made a whimpering sound. Helena chuckled.

"Touch me," she whispered in Myka's ear.

Myka made a strangled sound and grabbed Helena's buttocks pulling her against her. She crushed their lips together in a demanding kiss. She kneaded Helena's soft behind as she pressed against her. Pulling back a little she ran her hand down Helena's front, over her lace encased breasts and slender waist down to cup her sex. Her eyes flew open and she tore her lips away from Helena's with a gasp.

"You're not wearing underwear," she said shocked.

Helena chuckled. "All for you darling."

Myka smiled and gently ran her fingers over Helena's soft folds, feeling how wet she was. To her delight her action took away some of the smugness from Helena's grin as it was now her turn to gasp and sway.

Myka knelt on the floor and slipped off Helena's shoes. She ran her hands up her slender legs until she felt the lace edge of the silk stockings under her fingertips. She unbuttoned them from the garter belt one at the time and slowly pushed them down Helena's legs, trailing her fingertips against soft skin as her hands moved. She looked up at Helena as she placed a soft kiss on the little tuft of hair adorning the top of Helena's sex. Hearing no objections from her lover she quickly slipped her tongue between her folds and tasted her.

Helena took a step back, until she was out of Myka's reach. "Enough," she said. She shrugged out of her jacket before refilling her glass. She spoke to Myka over her shoulder. "Have a seat in the chair by the window."

Myka quickly glanced over at the large leather chair by the window. She knew that it would be impossible for anyone to see her, but it still made her a little nervous to stand naked in front of a window.

"Now," Helena's voice had regained its dominant tone.

Myka quickly crossed the room and sat down in the chair. There was no way in hell that she was going to miss out on whatever delightful surprises Helena had planned for her. She noted the neatly folded towel on the floor next to the chair, but before she could ask about it she had 5' 7" of dark haired, corset clad Victorian deliciousness on her lap as Helena straddled her. Still sipping the Champagne she smiled down at Myka. She rubbed her center against Myka in a slow circular motion.

"Victorian lap dance," Myka murmured and grabbed Helena's hips, pulling her down harder against her.

Helena laughed in delight. She took another sip and then repeated her act from before on Myka's other nipple.

Myka whimpered and buried her hands in Helena's hair.

Helena spent long moments loving Myka's breasts. She could feel her squirm more and more underneath her and she rubbed against her, leaving slick evidence behind as proof of her arousal. Finally she slipped off Myka's lap and looked down at her for a moment. She grabbed a sofa cushion and dropped it on the floor by Myka's feet.

"Put your feet up darling," she said softly. She watched as Myka's beautiful center came into full view as she pulled her knees up until her heels almost touched her buttocks.

"Stunning," she murmured.

Myka blushed. Helena put a knee down between Myka's feet and leaned closer, offering to share her drink. Myka took the offered glass and sipped the Champagne before giving it back to Helena. She sat absolutely still as Helena ran her hand over her knee down her thigh and then back up. She smiled at her when she moved away to kneel on the floor in front of her, one hand still caressing her leg as she sipped her drink. Myka held her breath when Helena leaned closer, anticipating the touch.

"Helena!" she cried out when Helena's cold lips touched her center. She could feel the tingle of the Champagne against her already sensitive flesh. No one had ever done that to her and she was amazed at how intense the feeling was. She felt Helena's soft tongue stroke over her clit, once, twice, and then it was gone. She growled and reached out for her but again her hand was swatted away.

"Close your eyes," Helena said.

Myka opened her eyes and looked at her. She startled at the look in Helena's eyes. They looked at each other for a moment, challenging each other. Helena finally put her glass down and sighed.

"I guess I should have known," she said and shrugged. She picked something up and then looked at Myka again. "You can't be trusted darling," she purred and leaned closer.

"I…" Myka started but closed her mouth when she saw what Helena was holding in her hand.

Helena pulled the silk material in her hands and made it snap. "Lean forward darling."

Myka bowed her head. She trembled as Helena tied the blindfold around her head. She leaned back. Helena's soft finger adjusted the material until Myka could see absolutely nothing. She smiled when Helena caressed her cheek. She turned her head and kissed her fingers.

"That's my girl," Helena said and laughed.

Myka moaned as Helena caressed her neck and shoulders, brushing her fingertips over her breasts and nipples. She sighed when the gentle caress stopped. Helena chuckled.

Not sure what Helena was doing Myka tried to focus on the sounds in the room. Realizing that Helena must have anticipated her doing just that, she was making quite a lot of noise. Enough to make it impossible for Myka to figure out what she was up to next. She yelped when she felt something cold against her nipple. _Ice_. She could feel it melt and the cold water trickle down her side. She shivered. Then the ice was removed and replaced with Helena's warm tongue. She moaned. Myka smiled as Helena repeated the cold and hot treatment on her other nipple. Then Helena surprised her again by taking her nipple in her mouth only to realize that the ice cube was now in Helena's mouth. Myka whimpered and pushed up against her. As the ice melted the cold was replaced with heat as Helena licked and sucked on her nipples. Myka held her head against her, gently running her fingers through Helena's soft hair.

Helena moved her lips down over Myka's abs and stomach, placing hot kisses against Myka's cooling skin. She kissed her center once and heard Myka cry out and whimper.

"Patience darling," she whispered.

Myka held her breath, waiting. She trembled a little when she felt Helena's hand push on the inside of her thigh, spreading her legs more. She gasped when something cold hit her folds. Then she felt the sting and tingle. Before she could do anything more than gasp for air Helena's tongue was again on her center.

"Oh god," she whimpered as Helena lapped up the Champagne she had poured over Myka's sex. She squirmed and pushed against Helena's sweet mouth. When Helena started doing that rolling thing with her tongue around her clit Myka began to see stars. She grabbed Helena's hair and pushed harder against her.

"No!" she cried out with a sob when Helena pulled away.

"Let go of my hair," she said sternly. "Or I'll stop."

Myka whimpered and removed her hands from Helena's hair.

"Hands on the armrest, or I'll tie you up," Helena snapped.

Myka grabbed the cold leather. She whimpered softly. "I need you Helena," she whispered.

Helena chuckled and gently ran her hand up the inside of Myka's thigh. "I'm right here darling, don't you worry one bit."

Myka nodded silently. She bit her lip as Helena ran her long fingers over her center. She knew just how to touch her to bring her to the edge, only to hold back and then start over again, bringing Myka close to insanity. Myka groaned with pleasure when Helena pushed two fingers inside of her.

"Yes baby."

Helena chuckled. She worked her fingers in and out of Myka while watching her. She was so beautiful. She knew that Myka would not have an orgasm from this touch only, at least not for quite a while. She pulled her fingers free and circled Myka's entrance, rubbing softly at the top of her entrance, knowing how much pleasure it would give her girlfriend.

"Darling, I found an _old friend_ in storage in my house in Paris. Would you like to meet him?" Helena purred.

Myka whimpered. "Yes," she whispered.

Helena picked up the ebony dildo and rubbed her fingers over the smooth surface before closing her hand around it to warm it up. She kissed Myka's clit, lapping at it with her tongue for a moment feeling her build up again. She moved away long enough to slip the dildo inside of her. The look on Myka's face was nothing but angelic.

"God, that feels incredible," she moaned.

Helena moved the dildo in a slow, steady motion. Realizing that Myka was close again she sucked her clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it.

"Oh god!" Myka cried out as her body shook in its release.

Helena slowly slipped the dildo out of her as Myka's feet slid off the chair. Putting it away she again straddled Myka's lap and kissed her softly. She removed the blindfold and waited for Myka to open her eyes.

"You are absolutely amazing," Myka whispered. She wrapped her arms around Helena and pulled her close. "I love you so much," she whispered and kissed her.

Helena smiled and caressed Myka's curly hair. "I love you too my sweet, so very, very much."

Myka smiled and grabbed her buttocks. She looked up at Helena. "You are the sexiest woman I've ever known. And this," she said and traced the edge of the corset where it framed Helena's breasts. "Is absolutely decadent. I love it."

Helena chuckled. "That makes me even more delighted that I still fit into it."

Myka gaped. "This is yours? From before?" she whispered and touched it with gentle fingers.

"Yes," Helena said and laughed at Myka's reaction. "Don't worry, it won't break. You can touch it."

Myka grinned. "I like you in it a lot. Stand up," she said softly.

Helena climbed off her lap and stood still allowing Myka to look at her.

"Turn around, slowly," Myka said.

Helena made a slow, graceful turn that would have made her ballet teacher proud.

Myka grinned. "I feel a little drained after all that exercising. Would you be a sweetheart and pour me another drink?"

Helena winked at her over her shoulder. She sauntered over to the ice bucket, her hips moving seductively as she shamelessly showed off her toned behind.

Myka chuckled and shook her head. She pulled Helena down on her lap again when she returned with the Champagne. She ran her fingertips up and down Helena's soft thigh as she sipped the Champagne. She felt her twitch under her touch. She looked up at her.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Helena cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly, over and over again. Myka grabbed her head and slipped her tongue into Helena's mouth. She felt the moan against her lips.

"Up," Myka coaxed with a gentle shove.

Helena, still in heels scrambled to her feet. Her legs trembling slightly.

Myka moved forward until she was sitting on the edge of the chair. She pulled Helena closer and ran her tongue over her center, tasting her. "As I thought," she mumbled, ignoring Helena's whimpered protest when she removed her mouth. "You're still wet." She got up and kissed her softly. Her eyes fell on the black silk on the coffee table. She picked it up and ran her fingers over the soft material.

"Hm, this really does have its advantages," she said absentmindedly. She grinned at Helena. "I think this would look beautiful on you sweetie."

Helena swallowed. She was not usually on the receiving end of this game, and it unsettled her a little that Myka had so easily slipped into the role of the aggressor. Pushing her uneasiness aside she smiled at Myka and bowed her head ever so slightly.

"Lean against the desk and face the wall. Hands where I can see them," Myka said suddenly.

Helena's head snapped up and she looked at Myka for a moment before she moved over to the desk. Myka followed her and leaned her hip against the desk watching her silently for a moment as if contemplating her next move. Finally she gently caressed Helena's hair away from her face and behind her ears; and then ever so slowly to make sure that Helena was still comfortable with the game, she slipped the blindfold over her eyes and tied it tightly. She adjusted it slightly and gently cupped Helena's chin. She was so beautiful. Her full lips slightly separated in anticipation and lust. Myka kissed her softly and grabbed her lower lip between her teeth, tugging slightly. As expected, it caused a soft whimper. Myka let go of her with a last soft caress of her cheek and neck.

She moved away watching Helena out of the corner of her eye. She had not moved, her hands were still flat against the desk, her feet slightly separated. The sight made Myka's center start to throb again. She watched and waited.

"Myka?" Helena finally said, her voice giving off a slight uneasiness.

"I'm right here baby," she said reassuringly. "I just want to watch you for a moment. You are so incredibly sexy."

Helena chuckled, comforted by her words. "You like to admire my behind, yes I know. You are quite predictable in that way," she said smugly.

Myka's eyes narrowed and she flew across the room on silent feet. Smack! Helena cried out as Myka's hand made contact with her butt.

"Respect Helena," she hissed and then moved away again.

Helena chuckled. "You have to do better than that darling."

Myka took a deep breath. "Perhaps I shouldn't touch you at all. Any punishment seems to only make you feel good."

Helena couldn't prevent the gasp. She ground her teeth, annoyed that she had given herself away. She heard Myka chuckle and knew that she'd heard her.

"Let's see, what did you hide over here?" Myka said to herself as she picked up the items next to the chair. She grinned when she saw the toys. Some were familiar, others new. She held up the dildo Helena had used on her and admired it. It was truly a work of art. As beautiful and tempting as it was, she set it aside and chose the other dildo. She knew that Helena liked it, mainly because of the vibration.

She returned to Helena and caressed her shapely behind. "Your butt really is beautiful Helena," she whispered.

Helena laughed in delight. "It's all yours my darling." She shook her butt a little, teasing her.

Myka kissed the soft flesh and ran her hands down Helena's thighs. She slowly trailed her fingertips up the inside of Helena's left thigh until she felt the wetness. She quickly found her rhythm and felt Helena move with her. She removed her hand when she felt Helena's legs starting to shake.

"Step back," she said and tugged at Helena's hip.

"What?" Helena said confused. She needed the support. Her legs were trembling.

"Move away from the desk."

Helena took a couple of careful steps back. She smiled when Myka took her hand and led her to where she wanted her. She heard her move and then felt her hands on her thighs again. She whimpered when Myka tasted her.

"Oh darling," she whispered and grabbed her shoulders for support.

Myka smiled and ran her tongue over Helena's clit until she felt her legs shake so much she was afraid she might fall. She stood up and pushed her backwards until she hit the bed.

"Lie down."

Helena stretched out on the bed and Myka pushed her legs up further until they were hanging over her shoulders. She ran her tongue over Helena's center a couple of times before slipping the dildo inside of her.

"Mmm," Helena whimpered.

Myka turned it on and Helena thrashed underneath her, mumbling "_oh gods_" and making whimpering sobbing noises. She flicked her tongue over her clit; feeling and hearing her get closer to release. Helena's shoe was digging in to her back, but she didn't care.

"Oh god!" Helena cried out as the orgasm hit her. Her thighs held Myka against her in a vice like grip. She didn't even realize that the heel of her shoe was digging in quite painfully to Myka's shoulder. She whimpered and sobbed as her body reached climax. Finally her legs slipped off Myka as she calmed down. She gasped for air. Her fingers were completely entangled in Myka's curls.

Myka slipped the dildo out of her and gently cradled Helena in her arms as Helena clung to her.

"Thank you darling," Helena finally whispered and kissed her.

Myka smiled and caressed her cheek. "I am so lucky."

Helena chuckled. She managed to sit up and kicked off her heels.

Myka ran her hand over the corset, her fingers tracing the beautiful stitching. "Do you need help with this?"

Helena smiled down at her. "Please."

Myka slowly untied the garment and helped Helena ease out of it. The garter belt followed and finally Helena lay naked next to her. Myka ran her hand over Helena's breasts. She smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for not giving "_the girls_" more play time tonight," she teased.

Helena laughed. "Yes, you know how much they like to play with you."

Myka bit her lip. "Perhaps we can have an early play date tomorrow?"

Helena tucked a lock of Myka's hair behind her ear. "Anything you like darling, though I would suggest not making it too early."

Myka nodded in agreement. She snuggled closer and rested her head on Helena's shoulder.

Helena nudged her. "Darling, let's get under the covers before you fall asleep," she teased.

Myka made a protesting sound, but moved. She sighed happily when Helena tucked the comforter around the both of them.

"Good night my sweet. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Helena," Myka mumbled sleepily. She kissed her collarbone. "I love you."

Helena smiled and gazed down at her now sleeping lover. "I love you too darling. More than anything."

***** HAPPY NEW YEAR! *****


End file.
